Operation plus Vampire
by Cullen
Summary: When a famous doctor visits the school, vital things start disappearing from all the students and teachers.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone,

This here is a Rosario + Vampire fanfic that takes place in the first season. And Rosario + Vampire is the creation of Akihisa Ikeda. I hope you enjoy it.

Operation + Vampire

By Cullen Pittman

Part 1

It was another typical day at the Yokai Academy. Tsukune Aono, the only human in this school for disguised monsters, was at his desk waiting for today's lesson. Near him were his fellow classmates and crushes as well. Moka the vampire girl, Kurumu the succubus, Yukari the little witch, and Mizore the snow girl. They were all looking at him with cartoon hearts in their eyes. Tsukune sighed for the girl he really loved was Moka, but he could hardly ever be alone with her since those other 3 girls keep showing up and fighting over him.

"Good morning class", called out the voice of their teacher, the cat woman known as Ms. Nekonome. "Today I just heard some shocking news on TV this morning. Somebody broke into the local museum last night and stole the Mystical Surgeon Knife. Of course, all monsters everywhere know about the story of the Mystical Surgeon Knife since childhood."

"I haven't", thought Tsukune, but didn't dare speak up for they'd all realize he wasn't really a monster.

"Well, let's pretend that some of you don't know", smiled Ms. Nekonome as she walked over to a nearby TV, "This short educational film will explain about the power of the Mystical Surgeon Knife." And she turned on the player and a film started.

There on the screen was a beautiful looking knife with a golden handle covered in jewels and a sparkling silver blade. "This here is the Mystical Surgeon Knife", said a narrator. It is one of the most magical, useful, and sometimes dangerous tools in the monster realm. The Mystical Surgeon Knife was created by a mad wizard many centuries ago. This knife has the magic ability to remove a living creature's body parts or organs without hurting it or leaving any scars at all, plus has the ability to transfer those parts to another living creature. Just watch."

It then showed a cartoon of a goat and a pig. Then the knife appeared and sprinkled a magic mist on the goat and suddenly its horns got removed and slowly floated onto the pig's head. Now the pig was chasing the defenseless goat away with its new horns.

"Let's see another demonstration", said the narrator. This time, it showed a cartoon bird and mouse. The knife appeared once again and released its magic mist on the bird removing its wings and attaching them to the mouse's back. Just then, a cat appeared. Luckily the winged mouse was able to fly away, while the grounded bird was not so lucky.

"See how dangerous this knife can be if misused?" asked the narrator. "Here's one more example of how the knife could do damage in the wrong hands." Then it showed a cartoon of a small squid and a human who resembled Tsukune. The knife appeared once again and used its powers to switch heads. The human now had a squid's head and the squid had the human's head. Tsukune watched in horror at the fate of the cartoon character that looked like him. "Isn't that awful?" asked the narrator, "That poor squid now has the head of an icky human. But thankfully, the Mystical Surgeon Knife is safely locked away at the Museum of Yokai."

Then the film stopped and Ms. Nekonome looked at her class. "Now I'm sure some of you are a little worried about the stolen knife being in the wrong hands", said Ms. Nekonome calmly, but then smiled a huge goofy smile, "But I wouldn't worry. What would a thief do with a knife that can only be mastered by a professional surgeon? He or she will probably feel silly for stealing the knife and most likely return it and apologize. Hee hee hee!" Those words didn't really make the students feel more comfortable.

"Speaking of surgeons", continued Ms. Nekonome, "Don't forget that tomorrow a famous doctor is visiting the school to give you all your annual physicals. The boys will report to the gym in their gym clothes at 9 AM tomorrow. The girls will report at 11 AM. I hope to see healthy results from all of you."

* * * * * *

The next morning, Tsukune was heading for the gym dressed in a white T-shirt and blue sweatpants thinking about that film he saw yesterday. "After all the experiences and attacks I received from the crazy monster students and teachers in this school, I sure hope that knife doesn't come here and turn me into a squid", thought Tsukune nervously. Just then, he heard a friendly voice shout, "Tsukune-san!" Tsukune smiled and saw Moka running to him dressed in a white T-shirt and brown briefs. Her bright pink hair was flowing in the wind and the sun was shining on the pretty rosary around her neck.

"Oh, good morning, Moka-san", smiled Tsukune while blushing. "I was just on my way to get my physical."

"I hope it goes well", smiled Moka, "Say I was wondering? I didn't have time to eat much breakfast this morning and I don't want to meet the doctor all hungry and tired, so could I please….?"

"Uh oh", thought Tsukune for he knew what was coming next. Before he could say anything, Moka leaned over, extended her fangs, and bit Tsukune on the neck drinking a little bit of his blood. At first, Tsukune was frightened every time this vampire girl wanted to bite him, but now it sort of felt like a slight painful kiss.

"Um, feel better?" asked Tsukune rubbing his neck.

"Oh yes" smiled Moka, "They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day. But I'd cut back on the bacon you just ate today, it makes your blood taste kind of greasy."

"She always knows what I had for breakfast each day", sighed Tsukune still feeling the bite marks.

"How dare you drink my Tsukune-chan's blood!" called out an angry Kurumu. "The doctor's probably going to give him a blood test and take out even more of his blood. He needs all he can spare!" Then the seductive succubus scooted over to Tsukune and grabbed his arm. "Would you care to turn your head and cough for me?" smiled a sly Kurumu. A nervous Tsukune was about to speak until a small pan fell from the sky and hit Kurumu on the head.

"Don't you dare to that to my Tsukune-chan!" called out Yukari who cast one of her trademark spells, "You need a license to be a professional doctor!"

"But I don't need a license for witch hunting!" growled Kurumu who wanted to clobber the little witch and make a giant lump appear out of her pointed hat. Moka tried to stop the fight between the squabbling succubus and witch while Tsukune sighed. Then he wondered where Mizore was for she was usually getting involved with the girls' love fights.

Just then, a voice on the intercom shouted, "All boys report to the gym for your physicals right now!"

"Sorry, girls", said Tsukune, leaving the fight scene, "I have to go. See you all later."

* * * * * *

Tsukune stood in the gym with all the other guys also wearing T-shirts and sweatpants. Then a whistle blew and Mr. Kotsubo, the gym teacher, entered the room. "Okay, listen up men", said Mr. Kotsubo, "The doctor is waiting behind that curtain and she has all her equipment ready to give you your physicals. So all of you off with your shirts and line up by that wall over there."

"She?" said all the guys excited that a woman was going to be checking them out. They started taking off their shirts and lining up against the wall near the curtain. Then Mr. Kotsubo took a black marker and started writing numbers on their bare chests. "As soon as the doctor calls your number, you will enter the curtain", said Mr. Kotsubo. Then he drew a number 19 on Tsukune's chest. It tickled, but Tsukune dared not laugh for he knew the gym teacher was actually a vicious kraken in disguise.

"61?" asked Tsukune for the number looked upside down from his point of view.

"That's 19, genius", sighed Mr. Kotsubo as he moved on to the next student.

As Tsukune stood in line with his shirt in his hand and shivering in the cold gym, he noticed his classmate, Gin, in front of him and it looked like he was rapidly growing back hair. Tsukune knew Gin was actually a werewolf in disguise and tried to warn him.

"Gin-san", whispered Tsukune, "Hair is growing from your back."

"Not to mention in other places" said Gin with a sly smile and it showed hair sprouting from his torso like he was wearing a hairy sweater."

"You know it's against the school rules to reveal your true monster form!" explained Tsukune.

"I know that", said Gin with a smug look, "I'm not dim like you. I hear this doctor is a total hottie and I'm sure she'd like to get to know a mature man with a hairy chest. So I'm letting a little bit of my glorious hair grow, not all of it."

"Gin-san, your fangs", whispered Tsukune.

"Uh oh", thought Gin as he felt his werewolf fangs with his tongue. "Maybe I should tone down my wolf urges", and he sucked his hair back in making his body smooth again showing a number 18 on his chest.

"Number 18, please enter", called out a British sounding woman's voice.

"That's my cue", smiled Gin winking as he walked into the curtain while Tsukune watched confused. As Tsukune waited, he realized something. What if this doctor examined him and found out he was really a human? Then she'd tell the entire school and he'd really be in hot water.

Just then, Tsukune saw a click flash from the other side of the room. It was Mizore who was hiding in a dark corner with a camera. She looked at the picture of a shirtless Tsukune marked with a 19 she just took and smiled. "This is going in page 19 of my Tsukune-chan scrapbook", she said smiling and then disappeared into the darkness.

"I don't believe this", sighed Tsukune tired of being treated like a piece of meat. Then he saw Gin walk out of the curtain smiling while putting his shirt back on.

"How did it go, Gin-san?" asked Tsukune.

"They were right", said Gin happily, "That doctor is a hottie. And she said she liked the hair on top of my head. She has the hots for me!" And Gin walked away, actually he floated away in love while Tsukune looked puzzled.

"Number 19, you're next", called out the same voice.

"I guess it's my turn", said Tsukune as he walked into the curtain and saw some typical things you find in a doctor's office as well as a model of a human skeleton hanging from a rack. And there was a sexy female doctor dressed in a white coat and black turtleneck and she had a pretty face with glasses and fiery red hair tied up in a bun.

"Hello, handsome, and what is your name?" asked the doctor with a pretty British accent and making a pretty smile.

"Oh, uh, Tsukune Aono", said Tsukune, snapping out of his trance.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Oh, Uh, Tsukune Aono", said the doctor laughing, "My name is Dr. Organa and I will be examining you today. Now if you will have a seat on the cot please?" Tsukune replied and sat on the cot while Organa placed a thermometer in his mouth. As Tsukune watched Organa search through a file cabinet, he thought he felt a bony hand touch his bare back. Tsukune turned around and just saw the lifeless skeleton model.

"I see that you're admiring Cally", smiled Organa as she took the thermometer from Tsukune's mouth. "She travels with me everywhere. And best of all, I don't have to spend a fortune feeding her. Ha, ha, ha!"

Tsukune smiled a little at Organa's sense of humor. "According to your records, it doesn't say what kind of monster you are." Said Organa concerned.

"Well, you see…." Stuttered Tsukune.

"That's okay", smiled Organa, "I know the rules about you students revealing your true monster forms. All I need to know is if you're healthy. First we'll check your eyes, ears, nose, and throat." Then she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a tiny worm.

"What's that?" gasped Tsukune.

"One of my assistants", smiled Organa as she put the worm near Tsukune's ear and it crawled in.

"Ahhh, it's in my head!" cried Tsukune as he felt the worm crawling around his brain.

"Really, Mr. Aono", said Organa, "I'd expect this kind of behavior from a little child, but you're a teenager." Organa held a frightened Tsukune's chin and looked into the pupils of his eyes. She saw the worm appearing in the pupils giving her a tail's up. Then Tsukune freaked as he saw the worm popping out of his nostril nodding to the doctor and crawling back in. "Say ahhhh, please", said Organa as she placed a tongue depressor on Tsukune's tongue letting the worm crawl out of his mouth.

"This has got to be the creepiest thing that's happened to me in this school!" cried Tsukune gagging from the taste of worm.

The worm started whispering in Organa's ear and then she put the little creature back into her pocket. "Wormles says that your eyes, ears, nose, and throat are perfectly okay", said Organa as she took something out of a nearby box. "Now I need to check your blood pressure." Tsukune became even more frightened for the doctor had what looked like a rattlesnake in her arms. The snake coiled itself around Tsukune's right arm and started to squeeze it.

"What, what's it doing?!" asked Tsukune nervously.

"Don't move, please", said Organa, "Rattles gets nervous when on duty and tends to nibble if you make any sudden movements. Tsukune sat very still, not wanting his life to end as the snake started squeezing his arm tighter while its rattle was making quick noises.

"According to Rattles's rattling", said Organa, "Your blood pressure is a little high. You should learn to relax. Okay, Rattles, that's enough." The snake uncoiled itself from Tsukune's arm, slithered off the cot and went back into the box.

"I take back what I said earlier", said Tsukune trembling, "That's the creepiest thing that's ever happened to me in this school!"

"You act like this is your first trip to a doctor", laughed Organa, "Now I need to check your heartbeat." And she went to another box.

"I hope that's not heart listening monster in there", said Tsukune worried.

"Nope, just an old reliable stethoscope", smiled Organa as she placed the object in her ears.

"Whew, that's a relief", smiled Tsukune, but then winced when the doctor placed the cold metal piece on his chest.

"Oops, I keep forgetting how cold these things can be", said Organa.

"Just as long it's not alive", said Tsukune.

"No, I insist on warming it up for you", said Organa as she turned around and put a lighter against one side of the metal piece. Then she turned back around and placed the glowing red hot piece on Tsukune's defenseless chest.

"AAAGH!" cried Tsukune as he felt the burn.

"Please don't make noise, Mr. Aono", said Organa, "I need to hear your heart clearly." She listened to Tsukune's heart for a full minute and smiled. "This is amazing."

"What is it, Dr. Organa?" asked Tsukune in burning pain wishing she'd remove the hot metal from his skin right away.

"You have such a strong and sturdy heartbeat", smiled Organa, "In my many years as a doctor, I've never heard a special heart as yours, Tsukune Aono."

"Um, thank you", said Tsukune while gnashing his teeth. Then Organa removed the stethoscope from Tsukune's chest leaving a small red burn mark next to the 19.

"Lie down please", said Organa. Tsukune replied as Organa started feeling his ribs and stomach with her fingers. "Tell me, Mr. Aono", asked Organa, "Have you ever donated any organs or blood in your entire life?"

"Well, to tell you the truth", said Tsukune, "There's this girl in my class I normally give my blood to. Not exactly give, she just takes it when I don't expect it."

"Very interesting", said Organa as she looked at the side of Tsukune's neck and noticed some small fang marks, "Now get off the cot and head over to this scale please." After Organa measured Tsukune's weight and height, she said, "Next I need you to get on that treadmill so I can see how much exercise your heart can handle."

"Good, this is just an ordinary non-living treadmill", sighed Tsukune with relief as he stepped on the treadmill. But then some spiders about the size of baseballs appeared and shot strings of web around Tsukune's forehead, arms, chest, stomach, and back.

"Doctor!" cried Tsukune, "You got a pest problem!"

"Aw, those are just the spider brothers", smiled Organa, "They'll be monitoring your heart rate. Now off we go." And she turned on the treadmill while Tsukune had no choice but to run on it with sticky spider strings on his body. Up above, he saw a huge web and more spiders were above spinning different numbers in their web.

"Those are excellent readings!" smiled Organa as she stopped the treadmill and then gave Tsukune a towel so he can wipe the sweat, the webbing, and most of all, the tears from his body. "Well, Mr. Tsukune Aono", smiled Organa as she started writing on her chart, "The last thing I need to do is to take a blood sample from you and my last assistant will do that right away."

"Where is… AAAAH!" gasped Tsukune as he saw a bat sucking out his blood through a sharp straw jammed in his arm.

Then the bat flew over to Organa and squirted the blood into a test tube the doctor was holding. "Thank you", smiled Organa, "You were very helpful today."

"My pleasure", smiled the bat, "Now I know why Moka likes Tsukune's blood so much. I should have more of it someday", and then he flew off.

Organa then went over and placed a band-aid on the arm of a stiff with fear Tsukune. Organa tickled his side to wake Tsukune up from his trance.

"What, what, am I finally dead?"! gasped Tsukune who had too many things on his mind right now.

"Relax, Mr. Aono", smiled Organa, "Your physical has ended and you can leave."

"Thank you!" sighed Tsukune with relief, "So am I fit and healthy?"

"All I need to know is that you have a strong and healthy heart", smiled Organa, "Just do some exercises today and eat a heart smart dinner tonight and it can be very useful. Very useful indeed!" Then Organa handed Tsukune his shirt, stuffed a red lollipop in his mouth, and pushed him out the back curtain.

It looked like the skeleton model was trying to reach out its bony hands. "Patience, Cally", smiled Organa, "I know you like that boy and by tonight, you'll win that strong heart of his."

"I'm going to need a psychiatrist after all of this!" said a traumatized Tsukune as he put his shirt back on and walked out of the gym, "What am I saying?! The psychiatrist might do even worse things to me!"

* * * * * *

Soon, it was time for the girls to get examined. As Organa was looking at Moka's mouth, she noticed the sharp fangs. "My, you have very strong looking fangs, young lady", smiled Organa, "Do you brush regularly?"

"Yes", said Moka. "I use special blood removal toothpaste and I rinse and spit with a special herbal water."

"Hmmm, interesting", said Organa, "It almost sounds like you're a vampire."

"You know?!" gasped Moka, "Oh no. Please don't tell anyone!"

"Relax, love", laughed Organa, "You secret is safe with me. Just make sure you keep those beautiful fangs shining bright and healthy, especially tonight."

"Thank you, Dr. Organa", said Moka with relief.

"Tell me something", asked Organa, "Do you know a Tsukune Aono?"

"Why yes I do", said Moka, "He's my dearest friend."

"Do you know if he has a strong heart filled with healthy blood?" asked Organa, "Just wondering."

"Oh yes", said Moka with a smile of joy. "His blood is as sweet as him and he has the kindest heart I've ever known!"

"How splendid", smiled Organa with a secret sinister smile as she looked over at the skeleton behind Moka.

* * * * * *

Next, it was Kurumu's turn. Organa studied Kurumu who was wearing a huge sports bra. "My, you're a very highly developed young lady", said Organa impressed. "I know a certain young girl who wishes she had your body."

"You know Yukari?" asked Kurumu. Organa was too busy examining Kurumu to answer her. Then the doctor noticed two large slits on Kurumu's back.

"It almost looks like a pair of wings could split out of your back at any time", said Organa.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about", said Kurumu trying to pretend she wasn't a succubus.

"Oh, it's just my imagination", smiled Organa then turned to her skeleton model and whispered, "This young lady has quite a few things to offer you, Cally."

* * * * * *

Next, Organa was examining Yukari's face. "You have such cute little girl cheeks, dearie", smiled Organa as she started pinching the cheeks of the annoyed little witch.

"No, don't tell me I'm a little girl!" wailed Yukari, "I get that wisecrack too many times from all the other kids in this school. I hate being the youngest here!"

"Don't worry, little one", smiled Organa as she patted Yukari's shoulder. "I know how you feel. I have a young daughter who doesn't feel like she's pretty or developed either. Maybe one day you can cheer her up."

"How can I?" asked Yukari.

"It'll do her good to see a pretty face like yours", smiled Organa.

* * * * * *

Last, we see Organa taking Mizore's pulse. When Organa was done, she noticed a little frost had developed on her fingers after touching Mizore's wrist. "Have you been eating something frosty this morning?" asked Organa.

"Nope", said Mizore, "I'm just chillin'."

"Hmmm!" smiled Organa as she looked at Mizore's hands that were almost as white as snow. Then Organa was about to hand Mizore a lollipop and saw that she already had one in her mouth.

"I think this belongs to you", said Mizore as she removed the lollipop from her mouth and it showed Wormles the Worm stuck on there.

"Oops, sorry Wormles, I almost forgot about you", said Organa blushing.

* * * * * *

When the physicals were over, we see Organa walking down the school hallway looking at her chart. Her chart had read, Gin – hair, Tsukune – heart, Moka – fangs, Kurumu – torso, Yukari – face, Mizore – hands. And there were names of the other students along with things like lungs, liver, kidneys, stomach, intestines, and other types of organs.

"This is quite a display of organs this school has to offer", said Organa, "The only things I'm missing are a pair of good eyes, ears, and legs." But then she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry", said a woman's voice. Organa looked up and saw Ruby the board chairman's aide. "Normally I have keen eyes and I always try to look where I'm going", said Ruby blushing.

"I'll say", thought Organa as she looked into Ruby's pretty eyes, but then snapped out of it. "No harm done", smiled Organa. "You should always have healthy eyes. Be seeing you."

"And I guess I'll be seeing you too", said Ruby as they walked away from each other.

"Not likely", whispered Organa with a snicker. But then she became startled when she saw a mouse on the floor. She was about to scream, until Ms. Nekonome burst out of a nearby room and pounced on the mouse.

"You get to be my mid-afternoon snack you cute little mousie!" smiled Ms. Nekonome as she placed the poor mouse in a jar.

"Thank you for taking care of that mouse for me", said Organa, relieved.

"My pleasure, Dr. Organa", smiled Ms. Nekonome as she wiggled her cat ears. My ears can hear a mouse's patter from miles away."

"Interesting", said Organa.

"Now if you'll excuse me", smiled Ms. Nekonome, "I need to fatten this mouse up with cheese so he'll have a nice gooey filling when I eat him. Hee hee, MEOW!" And she rushed off to the cafeteria.

Organa then noticed something in another classroom. It was Ms. Ririko the math teacher tutoring a guy student. She was wearing a sexy seductive leather outfit and was whipping the guy every time he got a wrong answer. It was just her method of making better students. Organa looked at Ms. Ririko's sexy legs and thought, "I think I've found you everything, Cally." Then Organa smiled and looked in her white coat pocket and eyed a surgeon knife that was covered in gold, silver, and jewels.

* * * * * *

That night, we see Moka asleep in her dorm room. She was nibbling on her blanket dreaming of Tsukune. "Oh, Tsukune-san", muttered Moka, "You taste all fuzzy. Do you need to start shaving?"

But then, her window opened and someone had broken into her room. It was Dr. Organa dressed in a black turtleneck, black slacks, and a black wool cap. And she was holding a large empty sack. "Breaking into this girl's dormitory was as easy as breaking into that museum the other night", laughed Organa, then she looked over at the sleeping vampire girl.

"Time to play a game of Operation", smiled Organa as she took a card out of her pocket and read it. "Remove the teeth and collect a 50 point fee", smiled Organa wickedly as she reached into her belt and took out what looked like the infamous Mystical Surgeon Knife.

"Now to see if this pretty little cutter works", said Organa as she waved the knife over a sleeping Moka. Suddenly some mist sprayed out of the knife and covered Moka's face. Then Moka's fangs suddenly left her mouth and floated into the hand of Organa.

"It works!" whispered Organa with an evil smile, "It's like Nintendo Wii surgery. Oh, I can't wait to try this miracle knife some more!" Then Organa placed the fangs in her sack and left Moka's room. Moka was still sleeping not realizing she no longer had any fangs in her mouth.

Next, we see Organa sneaking back and forth through all the sleeping girls' dorm rooms and her sack was getting bigger. Then Organa jumped out of a nearby window and headed over to the boys' dormitory.

Tsukune was asleep in his futon. He had gotten over his traumatizing physical from the crazy doctor and was dreaming a happy dream while smiling. "Moka-san!" mumbled Tsukune in his sleep.

Just then, Organa had entered through Tsukune's window. She smiled as she looked at the sleeping smiling boy. "His heart is throbbing in his sleep", smiled Organa as she took out another card from her pocket. "Removing the heart will earn me a 500 point fee! YES!" Then she took her knife out once again and sprayed more mist on Tsukune. Suddenly, Tsukune's heart floated out of his chest through his T-shirt and blanket and was hovering in the air. And there wasn't even a scratch on Tsukune's body or clothes. "This knife is truly amazing", said Organa, "There are never any rips or blood after the operations. I won't have to do anymore annoying sewing or clean up ever again." Then she used her knife to make the heart float into her sack and left the room.

"Oh, Moka-san", sighed Tsukune in his sleep, "I'll give my heart to you anytime." Little did he know that he no longer had a heart inside his body.

As Organa was walking down the dormitory hallway, she could hear Tsukune's stolen heart quietly beating from inside the sack, "Shhhh!" whispered Organa, "I'm going to give you a much better home where you can beat away in warm happiness." Then she went into the other rooms of the sleeping guys and left the dormitory with an even bigger sack.

Next, we see Organa heading into the teachers' dormitory and then later leaving with her sack completely full. And finally, she entered the gym and back behind the curtain where she gave everyone their physicals. Organa smiled as she looked at the hanging skeleton model. "It's finally going to happen, my dear Cally", smiled Organa putting down her giant sack. "You're going to be so beautiful and powerful both outside and inside."

Then she took out her knife again, opened the sack, and started aiming some more mist into it. Out floated Tsukune's heart and Organa used her knife to make it float into the ribcage of the skeleton. "Doesn't that feel thriving?" smiled Organa as she watched the heart beating inside the lifeless looking ribcage. "How about showing me a cheery fanged smile next?" smiled Organa as she used her knife to make Moka's fangs float out of the sack and over the front teeth of the skeleton. "Perfect", smiled Organa as she looked at the skull of the skeleton that now had a smiling fanged mouth. Then Organa opened up her sack all the way revealing a pile of wiggling body parts and organs that would make a person squeamish. "It's like I came back from an organic market", cackled Organa as she took her knife once again and continued her magic surgery.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Operation + Vampire

By Cullen Pittman

Part 2

The next morning, we see Tsukune heading over to the school. He was feeling very tired and weak and his skin seemed pale for some reason. "Why do I feel so tired this morning?" asked Tsukune, "I hope that bat didn't take too much blood from me yesterday." Then he clutched his chest like there was some empty pain inside him. Just then, he saw Moka sitting near the fountain with her face covered. "I hope Moka doesn't want to drink my blood right now", worried Tsukune, "I don't have the strength to lose anymore." But then he heard Moka crying. "Moka-san?" asked Tsukune concerned, "Are you all right?"

"Oh, Tsukune-san!" wailed Moka as she looked up at a concerned Tsukune, "Something horrible has happened to me!" And she opened her mouth revealing she had no fangs.

"Your fangs!" gasped Tsukune seeing the girl he loved without her trademark choppers, "What happened to them?!"

"I don't know", wailed Moka, "I woke up this morning and was about to brush my fangs, but when I looked in the mirror, I found them gone!"

"How do you suppose this happened?" asked Tsukune.

"At first I thought the Toothfairy paid me a visit last night", said Moka sadly, "But when I looked under my pillow, I found no money. And plus I remembered that the Toothfairy won't visit vampires after one bad incident from a rabid vampire kid many centuries ago. Oh, Tsukune-san!" wailed Moka as she hugged him, "What am I going to do without my fangs?! I won't be able to sip your sweet blood anymore if I don't get them back!"

Tsukune thought that sounded like a good thing, but then started thinking about poor Moka's feelings, "Don't worry, Moka-san", said Tsukune, "We'll find your fangs. We'll get everyone from the newspaper club together and find out what happened and help you."

"And while we're at it, maybe you can help me as well", said Mizore who had suddenly appeared wearing oven mitts.

"Mizore-san", asked Tsukune, "Why are you wearing those oven mitts? Are you cooking something today?"

"I'm cooking with rage right now", sighed Mizore, but looking at her melancholy face, she didn't look mad, just sad. "Look what happened to me when I woke up this morning." As the snow girl took off her mitts, Tsukune and Moka were shocked to find that Mizore's hands were now bare skeleton hands.

"Your hands!" gasped Moka.

"What happened to them?" asked a freaked out Tsukune.

"It's like someone had sucked off the flesh from my precious hands", sighed Mizore, "I can't even produce my ice attacks." Mizore pointed out a bony finger and all she could make was one tiny snowflake. "And worst of all", continued Mizore "I won't have the pleasure of feeling and caressing Tsukune-chan's wonderful skin."

"Your situation can't be worse than mine!" called out Yukari who had arrived and she had her head completely covered with her witch's hat with eye holes cut so she could see.

"Yukari-chan, what's wrong?" asked Tsukune.

"Did you have something taken from you too?" asked Moka.

"Promise me you won't laugh and I'll show you", wailed Yukari. The others nodded as Yukari removed her hat. They became shocked when they saw Yukari's little girl face was now a bare skull, but still had her hair and eyes.

"How horrible!" cried Moka, "Poor Yukari-chan!"

"I just woke up to brush my teeth this morning", continued Yukari, "And when I looked in the mirror, I noticed I had more teeth in my smile. And that's when I found out I lost my face! WAAAAAHHHH!"

"Everything will be all right, Yukari-chan", said Tsukune hugging the saddened skull faced little girl. But then some girl's laughing was heard.

"You all promised me you wouldn't laugh!" cried Yukari.

"I never really promised", called out Kurumu's voice, "I just got here." They all turned around and found Kurumu dressed in a long trench coat. "Sorry, Yukari-chan", said Kurumu who went from a smile to a frown, "But I need a good laugh after what I've discovered this morning", She opened up her coat and they were shocked to find that her busty torso was gone. And all that was left were ribs, a spine, and a few organs. "My beautiful body is gone!" shouted Kurumu in an outraged angry voice, "Not only don't I have my wings anymore, but my precious hot body is gone too! Now I know how you feel, Yukari-chan, having no chest at all. And wipe that smile off your face, young lady!"

"I can't help smiling", said Yukari, trying to stifle a giggle at Kurumu's predicament. "It's all I can do now that my face is a skull."

"Tsukune-chan", said Kurumu as she grabbed Tsukune's head and started rubbing his face against her bare ribs. "Does this still feel okay to you?" Tsukune became sickened as he saw through her ribs gross looking organs.

Then he pulled his head out of Kurumu's grip and then said, "You don't suppose the thief who took that Mystical Surgeon Knife two days ago had something to do with all of this?"

"It must be", said Moka, "We have to see if anyone else is missing any body parts."

"Yes", said Kurumu, "This is a job for the newspaper club!" And Tsukune and the 4 girls rushed into the school.

* * * * * *

Tsukune and the girls went around the school asking the students if they had lost any body parts. One girl claimed she couldn't eat her favorite foods for she no longer had the stomach for them. A guy was coughing and making wheezing sounds when he spoke for he didn't seem to have any lungs, or either he was just a smoker. And one girl couldn't even answer them at all for her tongue was gone.

As they passed the teacher's lounge, they heard some loud sobbing. They peeked inside and saw the math teacher, Ms Ririko. The reason she was crying was because she was sitting in a wheelchair for her bottom half was gone. There weren't even any skeleton legs on her. And Ms. Nekonome was there trying to comfort her. "My gorgeous bottom half is gone!" wailed Miss. Ririko, "Now how am I going to motivate the male students to do better in math if I'm only half sexy?!"

"Sorry, Ms. Ririko, but I can't hear a word you're saying", sighed Ms. Nekonome for her cat ears were gone from her head. "Did you know that your legs are missing?" continued the deaf cat lady.

"Even the teachers are victims", gasped Tsukune.

"There's our newspaper club's room", said Moka, "Maybe Gin will know what's going on." When Tsukune and the girls entered, they found Gin in the corner with a paper bag on his head. "Gin-san", asked Moka, "What's wrong?"

"Stay away from me!" cried Gin, "I don't want you to see what I've become!"

"It can't be bad as what we all went through", groaned Kurumu as she boldly yanked off Gin's bag. And they all saw what Gin was hiding. "Gin-san, you've lost your headband!" said Kurumu.

"Not to mention my beautiful head of hair!" wailed Gin for sure enough, Gin now had a bald head. "Some prankster must've shaved my head while I was asleep! And I was planning on asking out Dr. Organa too! She said she liked my hair a lot!" And he ran out of the room on all fours making sad howls.

"Wait a minute", said Moka, "I remember Dr. Organa saying that she liked my fangs yesterday."

"And she said she admired my body", remembered Kurumu.

"And she thought my cheeks and face were cute", said Yukari.

"And see seemed to be admiring my hands all through my physical", said Mizore.

"Tsukune-san", asked Moka, "Did the doctor say she liked any part of you the most?"

"Yes she did", said Tsukune, "She said I had a really great heartbeat and I should take extra good care of my heart. Wait a minute, are you saying that she…..?"

"Oh my!" gasped Moka as she leaned over and placed her ear on Tsukune's chest, "I don't think I hear a beat at all!"

Mizore grabbed Tsukune's wrist with her bony fingers. "I don't feel a pulse at all either", said Mizore, "Oops! I forgot I can't feel anything at all without my hands."

"Let me cast an x-ray spell on you Tsukune-chan", said Yukari as she pointed her wand at a nervous Tsukune and said a spell. Then they were able to see the inside of Tsukune's chest. There was a ribcage, some lungs, an esophagus, but no heart.

"My poor Tsukune-san!" cried Moka as the x-ray spell faded, "Your heart's been stolen!"

"My heart?!" gasped Tsukune.

"That's not fair!" wailed Kurumu, "I wanted to steal his heart away from Moka-san first!"

"Tsukune-chan", asked Yukari, "Are you feeling okay without your heart?"

"To tell you the truth", replied Tsukune, "I have been feeling tired and weak all day and I've been getting these pains in my chest."

"Not to mention that you look a little pale to me", said Mizore, "But still cute though."

"This is serious", said Kurumu, "Everyone needs a heart to live and Tsukune-chan might not survive for very long without one! We have to get his heart back right away!"

"Yukari-chan", asked Moka, "Can't you use your magic to get back Tsukune-san's heart and all of our body parts pack? Or maybe you can create us new ones?"

"That's too much of an advanced spell for me!" said Yukari, "Only a professional witch might be able to do that."

"Maybe Ruby-san can help", said Mizore, "She's a more experienced witch."

"I'm afraid I can't be much help to you", called out Ruby's voice. They all turned around and saw Ruby slowly walking into the room with sunglasses on and tapping the floor with a cane.

"Ruby-san", asked Yukari, "Are you okay?"

"Things have happened", said Ruby sadly as she removed her sunglasses and showed that she had no eyes, just empty sockets. Everyone became shocked and sad for her plight. "I need my sight to cast a spell this big", explained Ruby, "And I can't do it now that I'm bl-bl-blind", said Ruby while tears were falling through her sockets and then she put her sunglasses back on.

"Oh no. Poor Ruby-san!" cried Yukari, hugging her dear friend.

Ruby touched Yukari's skulled face and said, "Yukari-chan, you need to eat more. Your face feels like all bone."

"The only thing we can do is to find Dr. Organa and find out if she really is behind all of this", said Tsukune.

"But she might've left the school last night and be miles away from here", said Moka.

"Wait a minute", said Ruby, "I think I can see again."

"You can?" asked Yukari.

"But I'm not seeing any of your or this room", said Ruby, "It's like my eyes are in another room and on another person. In fact, it looks like I'm on a body that's similar to yours, Kurumu-san."

"What?!" gasped Kurumu, "Somebody else has on my hot body?!"

"And it looks like this person is being fitted for new hands", continued Ruby, "Your hands, Mizore-san."

"How creepy", said Mizore in a calm voice.

"Now I'm looking into the face of a smiling Dr. Organa", said Ruby, "And it looks like she's using the famous Mystical Surgeon Knife."

"I knew it!" said Tsukune, "Can you see where she is right now, Ruby-san?"

"It looks like she's in her doctor's office in the gymnasium", said Ruby.

"Then let's get going!" shouted Kurumu with rage in her eyes as she rushed out the door while the others followed her. Ruby stayed behind for she wouldn't know where to find the gym without her eyes in her head.

* * * * * *

As our heroes entered the gym, they found the curtain they all went through to get their physicals yesterday. Just then, they saw Organa walking out from behind the curtain and she was blowing leftover magic mist off of the Mystical Surgeon Knife.

"So it was you who have been taking our body parts!" demanded Kurumu with rage.

Organa looked awkwardly at the angry teenagers who looked like they were missing some body parts. "Is there anything I can say that can make me look innocent?" asked Organa, but everyone still looked angry at her, "I guess not", sighed Organa.

"Dr. Organa", pleaded Moka, "How could a trusted doctor whose job is to make people feel well end up hurting all of us like this?"

"Try to see it my way", pleaded Organa, "I wasn't doing all of this for me. I was doing it for Cally."

"Cally?" asked Tsukune, "You mean that lifeless skeleton model I saw yesterday?"

"I wouldn't call her lifeless", said Organa, "She's actually a living skeleton. A poor living skeleton who feels she could never be beautiful or happy without skin, hair, and organs to live like a normal girl. So one day I decided to steal this miracle knife, look for a group of monsters that had the best body parts and use them to make my daughter beautiful. Come on out and show us the new you, Cally. Don't be shy."

Everyone became shocked as they saw what looked like a 13 year old girl step out of the curtain. But this girl had a face that looked like Yukari's. Along with Gin's long hair and headband, Ms. Nekonome's cat ears, Ruby's eyes, Kurumu's torso and sweater, Mizore's hands and sleeves, and Ms. Ririko's skirt and legs. And she smiled revealing Moka's fangs.

"MY FANGS!" cried Moka.

"And there on my face!" cried Yukari.

"And what's worse!" shouted Kuruma, "I'm seeing Yukari-chan's head on my beautiful body! What an insult!"

"This is so wrong", sighed Mizore, still trying to show no emotion seeing her hands on another girl.

"Isn't she a miracle?" smiled Organa as she hugged the new Cally, "My daughter has become the most perfect girl I ever created!"

"Your daughter?!" gasped everyone.

"Yes", smiled Organa, "I just couldn't stand to see her as an unhappy skeleton, so thanks to a little game of overnight operation, I used the best things from each of you to make her better. And Cally's cheeks have never been rosier thank to the strong heart of Tsukune Aono."

"Those are my cheeks!" shouted Yukari with anger, but still smiling thanks to her skull mouth.

"So my heart is inside her?" cried Tsukune who couldn't believe what he was hearing and feeling even more pains in his chest.

"You all should be proud for making my daughter the way she is now", smiled Organa.

"I'll show you proud!" growled Kurumu who shot out razor sharp claws from her hands and charged at the girl. "I'm taking back all those parts!"

"We are too!" shouted Yukari and Mizore who also charged at the doctor and her daughter.

"Quick, Cally dear!" cried Organa, "Those mean girls want to take away your new body. Why don't you use your new talents to stop them?" Cally nodded and suddenly sprouted succubus wings from her back and flew up in the air.

"Those are my wings!" shouted Kurumu, "You're going to pay for that!" She tried to reach up and claw Cally, but she was too high and Kurumu didn't have any wings to fly up to her.

"Now how about putting those thieves on ice?" called out Organa. Cally nodded again and produced a pair of ice shaped claws.

"That's Mizore-san's special attack!" gasped Tsukune. And sure enough, Cally blasted an ice storm at everyone blowing them back and freezing Mizore in a block of ice.

"You know", sighed Mizore from inside the ice, "I guess it's not really much fun being on this side of an ice attack."

"I'll try and stop her with my magic", said Yukari as she recited a spell and tried to drop an extra large pan on Cally. But then stopped the pan in mid air inches from Cally's head.

"Yukari-chan, why did you stop?" asked Moka.

"Because if I harm her", realized Yukari, "I'll harm my own face too." And she made the pan disappear.

"Did you know that my Cally can learn that attack too?" smiled Organa wickedly, "Show them, my daughter!" Cally recited the same spell and started dropping a shower of pans on our heroes all trying to dodge out of the way, except for Mizore who was still frozen in ice while the pans bounced off her cold prison.

"How is that possible she knows magic?" cried Yukari still dodging pans, "She only has my face."

"But I noticed your face had some kind of magic aura covering it", called out Organa, "Now my Cally has truly become a magical girl. Keep panning them, Cally!"

But then Cally stopped her spell for she saw that Kurumu finally managed to jump up and grab her legs. "It's over now!" shouted Kurumu, "And I'm reclaiming my body!" But before she could extend her claws, Kurumu found herself in the grip of a snake's tail. "What's going on here?" asked Kurumu. Our heroes looked horrified as they saw that Cally's new legs had transformed into a giant serpent's tail that had seized Kurumu.

"I was quite surprised, yet delighted, when I found out your math teacher was actually a lamia in disguise", laughed Organa.

"I'll save you, Kurumu-san!" shouted Yukari as she tried to use her magic again, but Cally released Kurumu and flung her at the witch making them both hit the wall.

"Oh no!" cried both Tsukune and Moka.

"Is there anyone else who wants to challenge my mighty Cally?" laughed Organa.

"How about me?" growled Gin who had entered the gym in his full werewolf form. But then Organa and Cally started laughing at him and pointing at his head. Gin felt the top of his head and realized he was a hairy all over werewolf with a bald pate. Even Tsukune and the girls couldn't help but laugh at him either. "I have to go!" yelled a humiliated Gin and rushed out the gym doors.

"Maybe we shouldn't have laughed at Gin-san", said Moka as she watched Kurumu and Yukari still trying to fight Cally who was still launching ice attacks, falling pans, and wild snake tail whips at them.

Just then, Tsukune made a loud gasp, clutched his chest in pain, and dropped down on his knees. "Tsukune-san!" cried Moka, "You're having a heart attack!"

"You mean a non-heart attack", called out a worried Mizore from her ice prison.

"I'm afraid it's up to you now, Moka-san", smiled a weakened Tsukune as he grabbed the rosary around Moka's neck, removed it, and collapsed onto the floor.

"TSUKUNE-SAN!" cried Moka as darkness started to surround her. Cally and the girls stopped their battle and watched as Moka transformed into her true vampire form known as Inner Moka.

"What just happened?!" gasped Organa as she saw the once sweet looking pink haired Moka now a cold vicious looking vampire girl with silver hair. Inner Moka felt her gums with her tongue and found no fangs and became very angry. She approached a surprised Cally and looked at Kurumu and Yukari.

"You two look after Tsukune-san", said Inner Moka in a serious voice, "I'll handle this mess of monster parts." Kurumu and Yukari nodded as they rushed off to Tsukune's aid. Mizore wished she could, but couldn't for she was still frozen.

Inner Moka looked at Cally's vicious smiling mouth and saw her vampire fangs inside. "How dare you!" said Inner Moka in a calm but angry voice, "Fangs are the most precious part of a vampire's anatomy. You will learn you place for having them in your filthy mouth!"

"Don't let that little vampire intimidate you, Cally!" called out Organa, "She's powerless without her fangs. Show her who's the boss!" Cally nodded and tried to use her lamia tail to seize her. But Inner Moka easily kept dodging out of the way. Then Cally recited her spell again and tried to drop more pans. But a net magically appeared from above and caught all the pans and they all disappeared making Cally puzzled.

"Where do you suppose that net came from?" wondered Yukari.

* * * * * *

In the newspaper club room, Ruby was watching the action through Cally's stolen eyes and she was able to think up a spell to stop those falling pans. "I've done all I could even without my eyes", sighed Ruby, "The rest is up to you, Moka-san."

* * * * * *

When Cally realized the only magic spell she knew wouldn't work, she tried her ice attacks on Inner Moka, but the vampire girl kept leaping out of the way. And Cally accidentally sent an ice attack on her lamia tail freezing it to the gym floor making it totally useless.

"Aw, what's the matter?" asked Inner Moka smiling, "Did the big baby get a bad case of frostbite?"

Cally screamed as she tried to fire more ice shards at the smug vampire girl, but Inner Moka managed to grab a nearby jump rope, leap up from behind and tie up Cally making her wings and ice claws powerless. "There we go", said Inner Moka proudly looking at the now bound Cally with her tail frozen to the floor. "Don't think that having the combined powers off all the monsters makes you the most powerful. Now are you going to learn your place?"

"It's not over yet!" shouted Organa, "Cally, break out your last resort!" Cally smiled wickedly as she suddenly sprouted two long tentacles from her sides breaking her free from the jump rope. Then she seized Inner Moka with the long sticky tentacles. "I also found out that the gym teacher here is actually a kraken", cackled Organa, "Now, Cally. Finish her off with your beautiful fangs!"

"No!" gasped Inner Moka as she watched Cally open her mouth getting ready to expose Inner Moka's own fangs into her neck.

"And when you're done with her, you can do the same things to those other pests!" shouted Organa, "Before Cally tried to take a bite out of Inner Moka, she looked over at the worried girls who were tending to a dying Tsukune.

"Wait a minute", said Cally who spoke in a little girl's voice, "Why is that boy dying?"

"Because he doesn't have a heart anymore", sneered Inner Moka, "Tsukune-san can't survive without his heart. Your mother stole it from him and put it inside you. Happy now?!"

"This isn't right", gasped Cally as she released Inner Moka from her tentacles and approached Organa.

"Cally, what are you doing?" demanded Organa, "Finish off that vampire and her friends at once!"

"But Mama", said Cally, "You never told me that taking away someone's heart could cause them to die."

"Well, I…." said Organa trying to think up something.

"And you told me that all the students and teachers were certified organ donors willing to donate their body parts to me", continued Cally.

"She lied!" shouted Kurumu, "She stole them from us while we were all asleep!"

"Mama!" cried Cally, "At first I thought these girls wanted to steal away my new body parts, but it turned out you stole these parts from them. How could you?!"

"But I did it all for you, dear", said Organa, "I just wanted to make you beautiful and powerful. And besides, if I told the students and teachers what I was planning to do, I was afraid they might say no."

"I just want a hot body", said Cally, "Not a body of hot merchandise!" Then she turned to the girls and the dying Tsukune. "Please forgive me everyone", said Cally sadly, "And for what my mother did to all of you. I now know what I have to do." She reached out a tentacle and pulled the Mystical Surgeon Knife from her mother's coat.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?!" demanded Organa, "Little girls shouldn't be playing with knives. They're dangerous!"

"Which is why I'm destroying this dangerous thing!" said Cally.

"NO, WAIT!" cried Organa. But it was too late. Organa had frozen the knife in a block of ice and slammed it down hard shattering the ice as well as the knife to pieces.

"NOOOO!" cried Organa as she watched the magic mist escape from the destroyed knife. Then Cally screamed as all of the body parts and organs started to leave her and returned to their rightful owners. The fangs suddenly flew back into Inner Moka's mouth. Kurumu smiled when she saw she had her body back, Yukari made a mirror appear and became happy when she saw she got her cute face back. Mizore saw her hands had returned and made some ice claws to smash away at her ice prison. Then everyone watched as Tsukune's heart slowly sunk back into his chest.

"Hey everyone", said Tsukune now feeling better, "What did I miss?" all the girls went over and hugged the now well Tsukune while Inner Moka stood there and made a grateful smirk.

* * * * * *

All the other organs left the gym and started looking for their true owners. Ruby could sense that her eyes were coming back to her and removed her sunglasses. And in a blink, her eyes returned to her sockets and she smiled.

* * * * * *

In the teacher's lounge, Ms. Nekonome's ears returned to her head. "I can hear the patter of little mice's feet again!" said Ms. Nekonome happily. "Not to mention the birds chirping outside. And I hear fish frying in the cafeteria! I love the sounds of snacks! MEOW!" and she rushed out the door.

* * * * * *

In her classroom, Ms. Ririko was still sad that her lamia half was gone, until all of a sudden, a huge serpent's tail plopped down on her. "Help! Somebody get this monster off of me!" cried Ms. Ririko, but then realized it was her own natural tail and it was attached to her hips once again. "Don't you ever leave me again!" smiled Ms. Ririko with joy as she hugged her tail that also hugged her back.

* * * * * *

In his dorm room, Gin, back in his human form, was desperately trying to hide his bald head. He took a black paintbrush and started painting the back and top of his head and then painted a red headband over his forehead. "There we go", said Gin with his trademark sly smile while closing his eyes. "Nobody will ever know the difference." Just then, Gin's true hair and headband plopped back on his head and never realized it. He opened his eyes and felt that his scalp was fuzzy again and said, "I'm a better hairstylist than I thought!"

* * * * * *

Back at the gym, our heroes were looking at Cally who no longer had any organs and was just a bare skeleton standing there. "Yes, this is the true me", said the skeleton who still had Cally's voice. "I'm a living skeleton with nothing but bare bones and you know, I'm pretty happy with it."

"But you're a total mess!" wailed Organa as she hugged her skeleton daughter. "After everything I've done for you, how can you stand being a skinny, horrible looking, skeleton?!"

"How could you say that about your own kind, mother?!" cried Cally.

"OWN KIND?!" gasped our heroes.

"Yes", said Cally, "My mom is a skeleton too." And she reached out her bony hand and started pulling at her mother's hair.

"NO!" cried Organa as her entire hair and skin got pulled off for that pretty red head was just a mask and Organa now had a bare skull for a head. "Don't look at me!" cried Organa as she hid her skull with her arms. "I'm hideous!"

"I never thought you were, Mom", said Cally looking into the teary eye sockets of her skeleton mother. "I always thought your bones were lean and healthy and I think you're the prettiest skeleton in our family tree."

"You really think so?" sobbed Organa. "But what about all those people who say that skeletons are too skinny and horrible looking?"

"Forget what they think!" said Cally, "I'd rather be a true skeleton than just hiding behind a mask or a bunch of stolen organs. You should feel the same way too mother. It's the true you."

"Maybe you're right", said Organa as she started throwing off her clothes and skin. Tsukune became embarrassed and turned his head. The girls watched as a taller skeleton was now standing next to the smaller skeleton. "Like mother, like daughter", said Organa now sounding happy. "This does feel kind of good. I feel like a huge burden has been lifted from my bones."

"I'm glad to see you smiling again", smiled Cally, "Or course that's what us skeletons seem to do all the time."

"But what about your dreams of becoming a supermodel?" asked Organa.

"I believe I can still become one", said Cally, "After all, supermodels are just practically skin and bones. I can work on being a model with just bones. And I'll be a supermodel who never complains about strict diets, because I don't have a stomach."

"Oh, Cally love!" smiled Organa as the two female skeleton's hugged. Tsukune turned his head and saw the two hugging skeletons and didn't seem afraid of that scene, especially after everything that's happened to him in this school.

"Let's go home, Mom", said Cally.

"I'm with you, my daughter", smiled Organa as they started to leave the gym. But then Organa turned her skull around and looked at our confused heroes. "I'm truly sorry for stealing all those organs from you", said Organa as she went over to her lab coat that was on the floor and started throwing lollipops at them. "I hope these lollipops will make things better." Everyone caught the lollipops and watched as the silhouettes of two skeletons ran out the gym doors and into the sunset.

"That was a weird day", said Inner Moka as she took the rosary from Tsukune, placed the lollipop in her mouth, and put the rosary back on her neck causing her to faint and turn back into the sweet Moka.

"Moka-san" said Tsukune as he held her while she opened her eyes and smiled at Tsukune with a pink lollipop in her mouth. She took out the sucker and found fangs marks on them.

"I got my fangs back!" smiled Moka as she looked at Tsukune, "Lollipops are sweet, but I'd rather have something even sweeter!" And she leaned over and nipped at a gasping Tsukune's neck.

"Please, Moka-san!" pleaded Tsukune as he tried to struggle out of Moka's strong bite, "I just got my heart back, I'm not really ready!"

* * * * * *

A couple of days later, Tsukune and the girls were hanging outside the school grounds while Yukari was holding a magazine. "Look, everyone", said Yukari, "It's the latest issue of Yokai Fashion Beat!" Everyone became shocked as they looked at the front cover. It was a picture of Cally and her bones were covered with jewels, gold, and diamonds.

"Cally's really gone bling" said Mizore.

"It seemed like Cally was a nice girl after all", said Yukari.

"I think it was because she had Tsukune-san's kind heart in her for a while", smiled Moka.

"Aw, Moka-san", said Tsukune blushing. "I'm just glad everyone got all their lost body parts back and everyone's back to normal."

"Not really", smiled Kurumu wickedly as she sprouted two kraken tentacles from her sides and seized a shocked Tsukune.

"Tsukune-san!" cried Moka seeing Tsukune wrapped in sticky looking tentacles coming from the succubus's body.

"Those look like the gym teacher's tentacles!" said Mizore.

"I guess they got stuck when my body returned to me", smiled Kurumu as she was still holding onto Tsukune and used her true hands to press his face into her chest.

"You need to return those to Mr. Kotsubo immediately!" mumbled Tsukune.

"I tried to", said Kurumu, "But Mr. Kotsubo said he loses tentacles every day and they grow back instantly. So he told me I could keep these. Isn't that wonderful?! Now I have more appendages to hug my Tsukune-chan!"

"Not if I have any thing to say about it!" shouted Yukari as she made some giant scissors appear. "I'm giving you a tentacle trim!"

"The same goes for me!" said Mizore creating some ice scissors.

"You have to catch me first!" cackled Kurumu as she sprouted her wings and flew off into the air with a wailing Tsukune still trapped in her new tentacles. Moka, Yukari, and Mizore ran after them yelling and shouting, "TSUKUNE-CHAN!"

"Just another typical day at Yokai Academy", said the bat as he flew into the scene as the screen faded.

THE END


End file.
